The Creation Myth
by UltimateGotenFan
Summary: This a preview of my next big project. Right now I am currently working on "Robbed". I'm not sure when this new story will be released but it will be after I finish "Robbed". Until then enjoy this sneak peak!


**Author's Note:** Hey there everyone! As you know I am currently working on a DBZ story called "Robbed". Already though I am planning my next big story. Like my previous stories this one will follow the adventures of Goku and friends but this new story will take place during the Dragon Ball GT time period. I wanted to give everyone a sneak preview of my next big project so please enjoy and as always review and comment! ^_^

With the dark clouds of Baby's reign finally gone, the Earth is at peace. To celebrate the victory Supreme Kai held a party on the Sacred World of the Kais. While everyone had a good time, Supreme Kai was looking into his crystal ball to make sure all was well in the universe.

Gohan approached the ruler of the universe, "What's up, Supreme Kai?" He asked with a smile.

Supreme Kai smiled at Gohan then turned his gaze back at the crystal ball, "Isn't the universe beautiful, Gohan? What a glorious place and once again we have all of you to thank for protecting it."

"Ah it's all in a days work, besides my dad did most of the work." Gohan said feeling bad about being possessed by Baby.

Gohan stared at the crystal ball and asked, "Hey Supreme Kai, do you know how the universe began? I always wondered how it began, how Other World got started, and why the Kais are the rulers of the universe."

"Of course I know, Gohan. All Kais are members of the Shin-Jin race. Our home world is Planet Kaishin and there we have a palace and a library where records on all known knowledge in the universe is recorded. All Kais must study there. If you want I would be happy to tell you the story of how everything started." Supreme Kai happily explained.

Gohan nodded in excitement, "Sure! Thank you, Supreme Kai!"

Supreme Kai cleared his throat, "Now let's see, we'll start at the beginning…you have heard of the cosmic egg, correct?"

Gohan nodded, "Of course. The cosmic egg is a common theme in creation myths in many ancient cultures."

Supreme Kai smiled, "Well let's just say that those myths are founded in some truth…."

**THE DRAGON BALL UNIVERSE CREATION STORY:**

In the beginning all matter, all energy, everything was condensed into a small egg shaped sphere. Within this cosmic egg the first living being came into existence. He was a god like being named Kronos. As Kronos grew within the cosmic egg so too did his power until finally he hatched from the egg. This hatching resulted in a massive explosions, it's what some call The Big Bang.

From shattered cosmic egg spewed forth all the materials that would one day make up the universe. Kronos took the materials and from them made the universe.

The universe he designed was shaped like a massive ball. It was divided into two halves. The top half was filled with golden clouds, a pink sky, and was calm. The top half is what would later be Other World. Kronos lived in the top half of the universe.

The lower half of the universe was left void and filled with some of the unused materials released from the cosmic egg. These materials began to form into galaxies, stars, planets, and moons. Little did Kronos know but he had in fact created the conditions for life to evolve in the lower half of the universe. Thus the lower half of the universe became known as the physical universe or realm of the living.

One day Kronos looked down at the lower half of the universe and was surprised at what had taken place. He was amazed at the life forms than began to evolve. Interested in the life forms, Kronos wanted to keep watch over the physical universe but he was only one being and could not keep watch over the whole universe. So he decided to personally create 3 extremely advanced and intelligent races to help him keep watch over the universe.

The first 2 divine races he made were created from clay. Some of the clay he took and washed it under magic water, this gave rise to the Ogres. The second race was born when he took clay and placed it within a magic fire, this gave birth to the demon race.

The third race however was different from the other 2. To create this race Kronos planted a magic seed on the most fertile planet in the universe which happens to be planet Kaishin. The seed grew into a tree and the tree bore magic fruit. From this fruit was born the Shin-Jins, the race of the Kais.

To begin with the 3 races along with Kronos worked in harmony and watched over the physical universe. However this time of peace was not to last.

Kronos was soon corrupted by his own power. He became a tyrant and ruled the universe with fear and cruelty. As time went one more and more people in the physical universe began to die and their souls had nowhere to go. The souls of the wicked ran amuck and the souls of the good were unprotected because if a soul is destroyed then a person no longer exist.

The Shin-Jins came to Kronos and begged him to do something about this situation. But already drunk on his power Kronos refused to listen. He argued that he didn't have to concern himself with the filthy souls of the creatures in the universe. He went on to say that they were mere play things to him since he was indirectly responsible for their creation to begin with.

The Shin-Jins were horrified at how little Kronos valued life and the life forms of the universe. They soon began to doubt Kronos and soon they realized that Kronos had to be stopped.

So the Shin-Jins and the Ogres teamed up and formed an army to wage war against Kronos and the demon race which sided with him. This war would decide the fate of the universe. If Kronos and the demons won it would be an eternal era over darkness and turmoil for the universe, if the Shin-Jins and Ogres own it would mean the beginning of a new reign of peace for the universe.

Though the Shin-Jins and Ogres were able to overpower the demons, Kronos was a different story. Kronos was far too powerful for the Shin-Jins to defeat and so they went into hiding.

Eventually the Shin-Jins discovered the strongest metal in the universe, Kachin. They knew if they could seal Kronos within a prison made of Kachin then not even he could escape.

The Shin-Jins returned and somehow tricked Kronos and trapped him in a prison made of Kachin. They hid the prison somewhere deep within the universe where it remains hidden to this day.

Next the Shin-Jins banished the demon race to the hellish bottom tip of the universe that is now known as the demon realm.

With Kronos and the demons out of the way the Shin-Jins were now the supreme rulers of the universe.

They went to work quickly and their first order of business was to separate the souls of the dead from the living. They used the peaceful upper half of the universe as a place where the souls of the dead could reside, and from that day forward it became known as Other World. They created special passages where the souls of dead would enter Other World. As reward for their help in the war with Kronos the Shin-Jins made the Ogres the caretakers of Other World and their leader King Yemma the judge of the dead.

Once a soul arrived in Other World they would be judge by King Yemma. If they were bad they were sent to the gloomy and prison like bottom of Other World now known as hell. If they were good they would be sent to the massive sized peaceful planet known as heaven. Special barriers were created over hell and around heaven. The barrier over hell would prevent the evil souls trapped there from ever escaping and causing trouble again. The barrier around heaven would protect the good souls there from all harm and thus protect them from being erased from existence.

With the issue regarding the separation between the dead and the living settled the Shin-Jins next order of business was creating a cosmic hierarchy. They decided that each planet in the universe would be ruled by a guardian and above the guardians would be Shin-Jins who watched over one of the 4 galaxies, these Shin-Jins were given the title of King Kais. The King Kais would be ruled by a Grand Kai. Above Grand Kai would be the 4 Supreme Kais who each watched over one of the 4 quadrants of the universe. Supreme Kais were much different from regular Kais because they were born from the rare golden fruit grown from the magical tree on our home planet Kaishin. The Supreme Kais were ruled by a Grand Supreme Kai who watched over the whole universe.

And this is the cosmic hierarchy that still exist to this day.

The universe remained at peace under this new order until the appearance first appearance of Majin Buu and Bibidi.

**END OF CREATION STORY.**

Gohan was amazed, "Wow…that explains so much, Supreme Kai! I would have never guessed that's how it all began."

Supreme Kai smiled, "Yes it's truly and amazing story. Now it is up to us to make sure that this peace and order and this precious universe will always be protected."

Gohan nodded and together with Supreme Kai they looked at the sky above them and Gohan said, "We will always be here to protect the universe."

Author's Note: Well I hope you have enjoyed this sneak preview at my next big project. I hope everyone is looking forward to it. Until then enjoy my current story "Robbed" Thanks everyone! As always review and comment! ^_^


End file.
